la foto perfecta
by big time james-k
Summary: no es culpa de carlos que no puede parar de tomar fotos de kendall y james. ellos son la foto perfecta. si, si mal summary lo se, lo se, pero si leen se que no se arrepentiran :)


"Carlos, realmente no deberías estar haciendo esto!" logan le susurro entre dientes al niño más pequeño. Ambos chicos se encontraban fuera de una habitación con la puerta abierta, por supuesto escondidos de tras de la pared para que los dos niños dentro de aquella habitación no pudieran verlos.

Así que, básicamente, ellos los estaban espiando, pero shh. James y Kendall estaban muy entretenidos entre sí. Razón por la cual Carlos los considera 'la foto perfecta'.

Carlos tenía una cámara de presionada contra su rostro y estaba sonriendo como un tonto. Viendo a través de cámara el latino podía ver clara mente a Kendall descansando plenamente en el regazo de su novio con las manos ahuecando suavemente las mejillas de James. Las piernas del chico más pálido estaban envueltas alrededor de las caderas de james de manera que estaba sentado a horcadas en el regazo del chico más alto mientras movían sus labios lenta y profundamente.

James llevaba una gorra en la cabeza al revés y tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kendall con firmeza. Él estaba besando al chico más joven con tanta dulzura que logan y Carlos podía ver de vez en cuando su lengua dar unos toques a los labios ligeramente hinchados de la rubia.

Carlos tuvo que tragarse su 'aww' que quería escapar cuando vio a Kendall que empuñó suavemente la camisa de James con su una de sus manos mientras que la otra lentamente trazó pautas en la mejilla del moreno.

Enserio ¿Cómo esta foto no puede ser perfecta?

Logan tuvo que admitir que sus amigos se veían súper adorables juntos, pero realmente? ¿Era necesario espiarlos y tomar fotos de ellos besándose? Pero de todos modos ¿quién hace eso?

Carlos García al parecer. El chico listo tiró del brazo de su amigo. "ok, ya basta!" susurró. No es como si importaba sin embargo. Sus dos amigos más altos se encontraban en su propio pequeño mundo juntos. Logan estaba seguro de que si intentaran robárselos o algo, los dos no se daría cuenta.

Aunque, no esta de mas ser cautelosos.

"Sólo uno más-awwwwwwwww!" Carlos tomo varias fotos de Kendall envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y tirando más cerca del niño hasta que sus pechos se presionaron al ras juntos. James sonrió en el beso mientras se aferra con más fuerza al rubio, amando la manera en que Kendall encajaba perfectamente en su contra.

"shhhh" Logan silbó entre dientes y trató de llevarse a Carlos lejos de la habitación.

"No, no, espera, espera," el niño se echó hacia atrás justo antes de escuchar a James susurrar: "Te amo." A Kendall. Y logan rápidamente cubrió la boca de Carlos con su mano cuando vio que un enorme y estruendoso 'awwwww' se aproximaba.

Kendall se apartó y apoyo su frente contra la de james. "yo también te amo james. Yo no- no creo que trataría ni podría de estar con otra persona que no fueras tú. Me mataría. Yo no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Los dos chicos en el pasillo fueron testigos de James acariciando su nariz en el cuello de Kendall amorosamente antes de oír decir: "Entonces no lo hagas. No trates, quédate. Aunque tú no tienes opción de todos modos. Tú eres mío, mío para siempre y si alguien alguna vez intenta algo con tigo, estará muerto los diamonds no comparten, tú ya lo sabes. ".

Kendall se rió. "Lo sé. Tampoco los Knights. Tú eres mío también. Por siempre y para siempre. Y nunca voy a dejarte ir, Jamie."

James sonrió en el cuello de Kendall antes de alejarse. "eres un tonto"

Kendall besó la nariz de la morena. "Quién está diciendo la verdad. Te amo."

El chico más alto le dio un dulce y apasionado beso. "Te quiero más".

Okay. Esta escena entre james y Kendall conmociono a logan. Él sabía que los dos eran el uno para el otro, pero esto? Ni siquiera era adorable. Esto fue más allá de lo adorable. Era el verdadero maldito amor. Ellos eran excelentes personas y merecen tener el amor en su vida. Eso le hizo sonreír y podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Y le hiso comprender por qué Carlos les estaba tomando fotos de ellos (a pesar de que todavía era un poco es calofriante) por que en verdad los dos chicos en esa habitación eran la foto perfecta

Eso hasta que esta vez quien hiso el "awwwww" un poco demasiado alto fue logan. La pareja se separó uno del otro. Y Carlos capturo la última foto. Las expresiones de Kendall y james no tenían precio.

"¿Qué demonios?" James gritó, todos los signos de su actitud dulce y gentileza se evaporaron en polvo y se convirtieron en ira.

Kendall enarcó una de sus cejas en un arco perfecto mientras miraba a sus amigos más pequeños. "Ustedes estuvieron allí todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Um n-no-" la voz de Logan chilló mientras él y Carlos lentamente retrocedían hacia atrás mientras James iba avanzando.

"-Por supuesto que no-cc-CORRE!" Carlos agarró el brazo de Logan mientras mantiene su cámara a su pecho y corre a su habitación.

Kendall sabía que sus amigos estaban allí, pero los dejo ir a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. James, por otra parte estaba a punto de ir a asesinar a sus amigos, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

"cariño, dejarlos ir."

"Carlos tenía una cámara!"

"Eh ... eso está bien? * Suspiro * Nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde."

Kendall metió los dedos a través de los lazos del cinturón de su novio e y suavemente lo atrajo hacia él. Luego la rubia arrastró sus manos en el pecho de James antes de envolverlas alrededor de su cuello y le dedico una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía James intentar discutir con eso? La forma en que esos ojos esmeralda brillaban hacia él, la forma en que sus lindos hoyuelos fueron prominentes en las mejillas del rubio, la forma en que sus dedos jugaban con el pelo en su cuello-

"Sí, está bien." James suspiró, pero sonrió cuando sintió sus suaves labios contra los suyos.

Luego hubo un flash y ambos adolescentes se volvió para enfrentarse a un Carlos sonriente que había regresado con la cámara de Logan.

"Aww".

"CARLOS!"

Carlos se alejó gritando por encima del hombro, "No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean FOTO PERFECTA!"

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic.**

**Besos **

**-big time james-k **


End file.
